loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Miwako Sato
Miwako Sato (佐藤 美和子 Satō Miwako) also known as Detective Saimone in the Funimation dub, is a major recurring character of the anime and manga series, Detective Conan (also known as Case Closed). She is a Detective of the Metropolitan Police and is also the main love interest of Wataru Takagi. History Miwako is the daughter of Masayoshi Sato, a police detective. When she was in elementary school her father was involved in an traffic accident while handling a police suspect involved in a bank robbery, an event that had a huge impact on her life. Sato's father sadly died on the way to the hospital and was devastated upon his death, but grew to become her desire and goal to join the Metropolitan Poilce and discover the culprit responsible for the death of her father. Throughout the years, Sato became a skilled detective, being able to handle fire arms and has combat and good althelic skills. At some point she also became best friends with Yumi Miyamoto, a police patrol woman and they remain best friends. However, unknown to Sato, she is known to be highly popular among her male colleagues as many desire to be with her, espically Ninzaburo Shiratori. She remains oblivious of their romantic feelings and attraction towards her and she gradually develops a romantic relationship with police detective Wataru Takagi, much to the extreme jealously and annoyance of their male colleagues. Relationships Wataru Takagi Wataru Takagi is Sato's main love interest of the Detective Conan series. Since first meeting Sato, Takagi developed strong romantic feelings for her, but had difficulty in expressing his feelings due to his shyness around her as well as the fact that Sato was oblivious of his romantic feelings for her. They gradually develop a close working relationship and friendship and unknown to Sato at the time, she also found herself developing romantic feelings for Takagi in return. Eventually, she finally came to realize her feelings for him when she was nearly forced into a marriage with Ninzaburo Shiratori. Since then, the relationship between Takagi and Sato began to grow more. However, due to Sato's extreme popularity with their male colleagues, they often sometimes have difficulty in being together as there are many interferences in their relationship, mainly from Ninzaburo Shiratori. While they may receive interruptions, interferences, etc, their feelings grow stronger as they both fall in love and soon everyone becomes aware of their romance, constantly spying on the pair whenever they are together. While there are many of those who are jealous and envy their relationship, they receive much support from Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo, the Detective Boys, Yumi Miyamoto, Kazunobu Chiba and Ran Mouri. Ninzaburo Shiratori Ninzaburo Shiratori is a rival to Wataru Takagi to win Miwako Sato's heart. Similar to their other male colleagues, Ninzaburo Shiratori has been a rival to Wataru Takagi to gain the love and attentions of Miwako Sato, but unlike many of their colleagues he is the most ruthless and serious rival to win her heart. Ninzaburo Shiratori considers himself perfect for Sato due to his higher police status as well as being known to be quite wealthy and thus believes he has a better chance to be with her. However, he becomes jealous and worried of the growing romantic relationship between Sato and Takagi. He tries to prevent their relationship from further developing, even working alongside his fellow colleagues to organise a special secret unit to prevent Sato and Takagi from being romantically together and was the head of the operation. At one point in the series, Sato was forced in one marriage interview and discovered much to her surprise that Shiratori was her suitor. She clearly shows she has no romantic interest in him, but he refuses to give up and instead they create a bet: If Takagi is able to arrive before the sunsets than they won't proceed to marriage, but if he doesn't arrive than Sato will be forced to marry Shiratori. Due to this, Sato was nearly forced to agree to marry Shiratori and became heartbroken while also causing her to finally realize how she truly feels about Takagi. Thankfully, Conan and Dr. Araide were able to stop them, but making it appear Takagi had arrived in time. This shows that despite his attempts to come between them, Takagi and Sato only grow more closer as well as their love for each other. However, even after Takagi and Sato officially entered into a romantic relationship he still didn't lose hope of winning Sato for himself. Eventually, Shiratori finally revealed to Conan and the Detectuive Boys why he felt so strongly about Sato, believing she was the girl of his destiny. He reveals in his childhood, he encountered a young girl confronting two Boy in a local bookstore stealing and trying to stop them, but was instead bullied and ridiculed by the boys she was trying to stop. Shiratori intervened and began to explain the charges of their crime and after a scene was caused, causing everyone to notice the boys stopped and left the store. Shiratori was about to leave when the girl appeared to him and gave him a drink with a Sakura paper decoration, revealing the symbol and meaning it has to police officers. Due to this, Shiratori had fallen in love with the young girl and believed her to be Miwako Sato due to the appearence. However, he later came to realize that the young girl wasn't Miwako Sato and was actually instead Sumiko Kobayashi due to their similar physical appearances. Since then, Shiratori has finally left Miwako and Takagi alone, allowing them to finally move forward with their relationship without his interference and eventually began a relationship with Sumiko Kobayashi. Jinpei Matsuda Jinpei Matsuda is Miwako Sato's deceased partner and former love interest. Prior to the beginning of the series, Sato had briefly been partners with Jinpei Matsuda. While they had a somewhat rocky upstart when they first began working together, the began to develop a close partnership and soon both began to develop incredibly strong romantic feelings for each other during their short time together. The growing partnership and romance between them ended before it properly began as Jinpei Matsuda was killed during a bomb attack. He attempted to deactivate it, but discovered it had a secret code where a more dangerous bomb would be revealed and someone has to watch and see what the message says to prevent the greater disaster. Jinpei Matsuda sacrificed himself and Sato was left heartbroken and devastated of his death. Gallery Openings Takagi & Sato (Detective Conan Op).jpg Anime Witnessing Takagi and Sato Kiss E535.jpg Takagi & Sato First Kiss E535 (3).jpg Takagi & Sato First Kiss E535 (2).jpg Takagi & Sato First Kiss E535 (1).jpg Takagi & Sato E660.jpg Trivia *Sato's best friend is Yumi Miyamoto. *Miwako Sato is best known as simply Sato. *In Detective Conan it features a mini series known as Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story, mainly focusing on the romantic relationship between Takagi and Sato. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Law Enforcers Category:Love Triangle Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Detective Conan Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Humans